This invention relates to a golf cart handle adjusting device, particularly to one having such a structure as to be quickly and conveniently adjusted.
A golf cart has a considerable weight carrying a golf club bag, having to be pulled manually. So if its handle has an adjusting device for adjusting its angle, the golf cart may not only be balanced in its center of gravity, but suit to different height of a user, who can then pull it with less force.
A known conventional golf cart handle adjusting device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a -shaped fixing member 3 having its one end provided with a base portion 31 fitting around a post rod 2 and the other end provided with two wings 32 extending from the base portion 31 and having a plurality of holes 321. Further, a sleeve 4 is provided to be fitted around a handle rod 1, having a long groove 41 on a side near the base portion 31 for a bolt 42 to pass through the holes 321 of the two wings 32 and the groove 41 of the sleeve 4 and screwed with a nut 43 to combine the fixing member 3 tightly with the sleeve 4 and to secure the handle rod 1 at the same time.
Further, the handle rod 1 has its lower end pivotally connected to the post rod 2 with a -shaped pivotal connector 11, permitting the golf cart handle adjusting device to be extended and collapsed. The post rod 2 has an upper support member 21 formed on its upper end.
In using the conventional golf cart adjusting device, the handle rod 1 can be secured with the bolt 42 passing through the two wings 32 and the groove 41 and screwing with the nut 43, permitting the handle rod 1 move in its position with the two wings 321 and thus adjusted in its angle with several stages, as shown in FIGS. 3, 4 and 5.
As described above, the known conventional golf cart handle adjusting device can adjust the angle of the handle with several stages, but the nut 43 has to be loosened first, and the bolt 42 has to be pulled out of the holes 321 of the two wings before adjusting. Thus, its adjusting operation is rather slow and inconvenient, and in addition, the bolt 42 and the nut 43 may be lost to cause trouble when they are pulled out.